The Unconquerable Four: Year One
by Mad-Mary-Flint-86
Summary: James, Remus, and Sirius meet up on the Hogwarts Express during their first year. Peter joins them shortly after. Chaos ensues with jokes, broken rules, and Sirius' family members trying to keep him in 'proper company'.
1. Many a Merry Meeting

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Publishing and Scholastic. This was written purely out of love for the books and no copyright infringement is intended._

Note from the author: **This story has been around in my head for a while... I hope you enjoy my first attemp at Harry Potter fan fiction! Please let me know what you think! Mad Mary Flint P-)**

Chapter 1: Many a Merry Meeting

Eleven-year-old James Potter looked blankly at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. His train ticket to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry said he needed to be on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. That would be somewhere... in the middle... of a very solid looking brick wall.

"Are you sure, Dad?" he asked, looking up at his father apprehensively. "This isn't joke is it? Not like the portkey in the washroom you pulled on me last week..."

His father laughed. "No, this one's real. And you should get goin'," he gave James a small push. "I've been waitin' for eleven years for you to get accepted at Hogwarts, and now I've finally got the chance to have some peace and quiet."

"I'll mail you a Howler when I get there."

"You do, an' I'll send three right back."

"Oh, stop Donald!" said James' mother. She pulled James close and hugged him.

"Mum!" came James' muffled protest. "All the muggles are watching!"

"Oh, let them. My baby's growing up!"

_"Mu-um!_ I'm going, I'm going!" James pulled away, and straitened his glasses. Squaring his shoulders, he rolled the muggle trolley around. He started for the brick wall, where Platform Nine and Three Quarters should be... the bricks looked impenetrable... He was going to crash into them any second...

Suddenly, he was through the wall. A large cherry red train engine hissed steam, as mothers, fathers, and other family members called to each other over its noise. Several people were already aboard the train, and a few of them were hanging out the windows, shouting to people on the platform.

"Now," said Donald, coming up behind him. "You mind yer-self and try not to give the teachers too much grief," he winked, and turned to James' mother. "Belle, I think those teachers will do him some good."

"Right Dad," said James, winking back.

"Now, James... Have you remembered everything?" asked Belle, ignoring her husband.

"_Yes_ mum!" said James rolling his eyes. His mother had drilled him the whole way to the train station about his packing list.

"And one more thing, James," said Belle puling out her handkerchief and brushing off James' gray sweater with it. "I want you to work hard, and to stay out of trouble."

James sighed, and grinning lopsidedly, he replied, "I _know_ mum."

"Look at me," said Belle demanding her son's attention. She held his shoulders at arm's length, forcing him to look her in the face. "You know how it grieves me whenever I hear that you've pasted someone to a chair," James grinned. "Or smuggled spiders someplace, only to set them loose over some poor _girl..."_ James smiled wider. Belle rolled her eyes, and said sternly: "_Behave!_"

"And if you don't, just make sure yer mother doesn't find out," whispered Donald, with another wink.

"I know Dad," James whispered back, returning the wink.

"Donald, stop giving him ideas. Come here," said Belle holding out her arms.

"Uh, I have to get on the train," said James, backing away from another obvious hug, as the Hogwarts Express sounded its whistle.

"Good-bye!" said Belle, waving good-bye, then blowing her nose into her handkerchief.

"Bye!" called James, turning around and waving, before loading his luggage onto the train.

"G'bye son, remember what I told yeh!"

James laughed, and waved over his shoulder as he climbed aboard the train himself.

* * *

_"Good-bye Mother!"_ shouted Sirius Black over his shoulder as soon as he was through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He began walking brusquely toward the train, pushing his luggage trolley, trying to get lost in the crowd milling about the platform.

"Sirius, come here!" demanded his mother, in her voice that meant she was to be obeyed immediately. Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, stood behind her smirking, his arms crossed over his chest.

Clenching his jaw, Sirius slowly spun around and stood there, leaning against the trolley handle. If his mother wanted to talk to him, she would have to come here.

"Sirius," began Mrs. Black in a low raspy voice, as she straightened his collar with a sharp jerk. "You know that we expect you to uphold the family honor."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Right," he replied, sarcastically. His mother had been adamantly drilling this speech into him ever since he got his Hogwarts letter.

"And," his mother continued. "You will remember that a wizard of proper heritage does not mingle with those filthy _mudbloods..._"

"Mother!" interrupted Sirius. "You..."

She jerked his collar straight again, surprising Sirius into silence. "That Albus Dumbledore," she said the name of the headmaster of Hogwarts like it was a disgusting swear word. "Allows to run amuck throughout the school. I'll expect that you will do your best not to dirty yourself with their company," her eyes flashed a warning. "There are other, more _satisfactory_ people to be with... Your cousins for example..."

"Narcissa..." Sirius made a face. "And..." his voice trailed off, in silent anger.

"You'll catch up with Narcissa on the train I expect," said Mrs. Black, scanning the crowd. "And Bellatrix will be waiting for you at school. The Malfoys told me that they are sending their son, Lucius, to Hogwarts this year," she mused. "Which surprises me, as I thought that they were seriously considering sending him to Durmstrang... Oh, and Severus Snape is starting Hogwarts this year as well... Either of _them_ would be excellent company," she hinted.

"They might influence your behavior to a more acceptable level," added Regulus with a sneer.

Sirius smiled mockingly at his brother. "Maybe," he said as the Hogwarts Express sounded its whistle. "The train will be leaving in a minute, I need go... _good-bye_ Mother," he said curtly, turning to leave.

"Farewell Sirius. Don't do anything Regulus wouldn't do," called Mrs. Black, as her hand clamped down on Sirius' shoulder, forcing him to stay a few seconds longer. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You _will_ uphold the family honor... You are well aware that nothing else will be tolerated. "

"Oh, I wouldn't _dare_ do anything to disgrace the 'Most Ancient House of Black'," answered Sirius, through clenched teeth.

His mother smiled, and let go of Sirius' shoulder. "Good."

* * *

"Don't worry son," said Mr. Lupin, in a hushed voice, as they stood in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten, at Kings Cross Station. "Dumbledore has prepared everything for your arrival."

"But..." protested Remus.

"We know this is a big step for you, but you can do it," said his mother, comfortingly.

"You have to be _brave,_ Remus. Think of all the friends you're going to make!" said Mr. Lupin.

"But will they..."

"No one knows, Remus."

"No one?"

"No. Just be yourself, and have _fun_."

"And don't forget to learn something," added Mrs. Lupin.

"And cheer up a little, while you're at it," added Mr. Lupin.

"I... I will," said Remus, giving them a weak smile. Had Dumbledore _really_ fixed everything for his arrival?

"That's the spirit, son," said Mr. Lupin, giving Remus' shoulder a squeeze. He looked at his wristwatch. "You'd better go through the barrier. You don't want to miss the train."

"You can't come through with me?" asked Remus.

His parents sadly shook their heads. "I'm afraid not, Remus," said his mother.

"This wasn't build for 'non-magic folk' like us..." put in his father, patting the brick wall.

"Oh... Will you write to me?" asked Remus, as he wheeled his luggage trolley around.

"Yes, of course," answered his mother.

"Good-bye, and have a _great_ time!" said Mr. Lupin.

"Don't forget to feed my fish," added Remus. "Once a day... And only a small pinch! Otherwise the tank will get twice as dirty, twice as fast."

"I won't forget," answered Mr. Lupin, rolling his eyes, and chuckling. "Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Just a little," said Remus, smiling "But just in case you do forget, I wrote out instructions and put them on the wall next to the tank."

"Thank-you," said Mr. Lupin. "I appreciate the fact that you're always thinking ahead."

"Remus, you'll miss your train if you don't hurry," said his mother.

"Good-bye, Dad! Bye, Mum," said Remus, giving his mother a hug. "I'll miss you!" he whispered into her shoulder.

"Good-bye, Remus. I love you. Remember that... always, no matter what... '_I_ _love you'_," she whispered into his ear.

Remus pulled away, biting his lip. He ran through the wall, onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He sadly made his way through the loud and bustling crowd and boarded the train, hauling his trunk behind him. He went to look for a compartment, as a knot of homesickness began to form in his stomach.

* * *

"Now Peter, everything's going to be fine," said Mrs. Pettigrew, in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "You're not going overseas, and you can come home for the Christmas holidays."

"I-I can?" said Peter, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Don't be silly! Of course you can! And I want to see good marks on your report card, so work hard!"

"I'll t-try."

"...And, don't let the other students get to you so much."

"All r-right, M-mum."

"...And you can always write me if you need anything."

"I w-will." said Peter jumping as the Hogwarts Express sounded its whistle.

"Good-bye, Peter, I love you!" said Mrs. Pettigrew, giving him a hug. "Now, get going.

"B-b-bye, Mum!" said Peter, rolling his trolley toward the scarlet train.

Peter waved to his mother before he climbed on to the train, hauling his trunks, with great difficulty, behind him.

* * *

James was lucky enough to be able to find a compartment on the train that was empty. Climbing up on a seat, he opened a window and stuck his head out to look for his parents. He spotted them a few steps away from where he'd left them. He shouted to catch their attention and waved.

There was a knock on the door, and a boy with dark brown hair, a square chin, and large gray eyes stuck his head in.

"Mind if I join you? All the other compartments are full of girls," he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Sure!" answered James.

"Thanks," replied Sirius appreciatively.

"I'm James. James Potter."

"Nice to meet you! Name's Sirius Black," he said coming in and shaking James' outstretched hand.

"Black?" repeated James, his smile fading, as he slowly pulled his hand away. "I've heard of your family... All purebloods aren't they?" he asked carefully.

Sirius nodded. "And all stuck-up... The lot of them... I don't see why it should make a difference, what family you come from..." said Sirius, then adding under his breath, "Like I could choose."

"That's my Mum is over there, blowing her nose, next to that couple holding hands," said James pointing, and then waving again. "Where's yours?"

"Strait ahead. The lady in the blue gown, that my younger brother she standing next too," answered Sirius dully.

"Oh," was all James said, surveying Regulus' extremely pompous manner. He could tell from Sirius' tone that family was a sensitive topic.

"Your Mum looked like she made quite a fuss over you leaving..." Sirius said, changing the subject.

James rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yes, she's worse then ever... It's only school after all! Mind you, she's usually is pretty bad," He put on a high falsetto voice. "Now James, you know how it grieves me whenever I hear that you've pasted someone to a chair, or smuggled spiders someplace, only to set them loose over some poor, unlucky, unfortunate, _girl_..."

Sirius snorted and burst into laughter, and James joined in.

"I've done that," said Sirius, when he could breathe again.

"Really?" said James. "Mum always made me feel like I was the only one."

"Done anything else with paste?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, loads. Stuck Mum's good silver to the table once, and with the assistant to the Minister of Magic coming to dinner..." James trailed off, shaking his head, smiling faintly.

"Really?" exclaimed Sirius. "That's brilliant! I pasted the toilet seat to the lid one time. Regulus was in there for an hour trying to figure out what was wrong."

James snorted, suppressing laughter. "That's great! Bet he was surprised!"

"Yeah, he was furious after he finally concluded what was wrong."

There was another knock on the compartment door, and a sandy-red-haired boy with tired looking hazel eyes looked in. "Are those other seats taken?" he asked, pointing to the two empty seats next to James and Sirius.

"No," said James "You can join us if you want."

The sandy-haired boy hesitated, and gave them a skeptical look.

"Don't worry, we don't bite!" The boy flinched, but they didn't notice. "I'm James Potter, by-the-way."

"I'm Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin," replied the boy, as James and Sirius helped him put his luggage in the overhead compartment. Remus took a seat across from James, next to the empty chair.

_"Jaaaa-mes!"_ called a voice from outside.

James rolled his eyes, mumbled: "Oh, no!" and stuck his head out the window.

"What, Mum?" he yelled.

"You forgot your handkerchief!" called out the voice.

James turned red, as Sirius started to choke with suppressed laughter. Remus looked politely away, covering a smile with one hand. James pulled his head back in. "Quick! Give me something white!"

"Here, I didn't forget _my_ handkerchief," said Remus, handing it to James.

"I _didn't_ forget my handkerchief," said James, in a matter-of-fact-tone, as he grabbed the handkerchief and stuck his head back out the train window. He waved Remus' handkerchief. "Don't worry!" he yelled. "I have extra!"

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle again and slowly began to move forward.

"Take another one, you'll probably need it later!" called his mother, running forward.

"I have enough!" yelled James, as the train gained speed. He pulled his head back in the compartment, and closed the window. Returning the handkerchief to Remus, James replied: "Thanks. Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't _forget_ my handkerchief... I purposely _left_ it."

"Right," said Remus sarcastically.

"I see what you mean about your Mum making a fuss over you!" said Sirius, elbowing James.

"Be quiet!" retorted James. "I've been looking forward to a 'mother free' school year!"

"I should say so!" laughed Sirius.

"So, what house do you think you're going get in?" asked Remus, feeling he should change the subject.

"Gryffindor I hope," said James. "That's my Mum and Dad's house."

"If I get put in Slytherin, I'm going to feed myself to a Manticore!" said Sirius, crossing his arms decidedly. "I don't care about family 'tradition', and hang the 'Honor of the Most Ancient House of Black'. My family's obsession with 'proper' heritage is a load of rubbish. I refuse to be placed in that house."

"Good luck," said James. "From what I've heard, we don't have much of a say in where we go... It just sounds like wherever the majority of your family has been, that's where you go."

Sirius slouched down in his seat. "Great," he said crossly. "Now, I'll have to find a Manticore."

"But, you know, I could be wrong," said James, as he and Remus laughed.

"I agree with Sirius, anything but Slytherin, and I'll be happy," said Remus. "What classes are you most looking forward too?"

"Potions," answered Sirius. "What about you?" he asked Remus.

"Herbology sounds interesting..."

"Mine's a tie between Flying lessons and Transfiguration," asked James, standing up and pulling out his wand. "Changing one thing to another sounds really great!" He looked at his wand. "My wand is mahogany and eleven inches long. Mr. Ollivander said it was good for Transfiguration... So of course, I'm hoping that'll be my best subject!"

"Have you tried any spells?" asked Remus.

"No, I think Mum was scared of what would happen if I used it before I learned how... She confiscated it. Said she didn't want me to end up in the 'Improper Use of Magic for Underage Wizards Office'," said James, sounding disappointed at several missed opportunities to reek havoc. "But I read all the books. I could try a spell now!" he looked mischievously around the compartment.

Suddenly the train lurched to the side and James, loosing his balance, fell forward. His hand holding his wand shot forward, and as he tried to catch himself, he accidentally poked Sirius's hand with his wand. There was a small 'pop'.

"_AH!_ James! What did you _do?!"_ shouted Sirius, jumping up. He held out his hand, which was beginning to slowly swell up like a balloon.

James got up off the floor and stared at Sirius's hand. "I didn't mean to!" he said.

"Well, fix it!" yelled Sirius.

James spun around the compartment looking for an idea. Spotting his trunk in the over-head shelf, he pulled it out and let it fall with a heavy thud on the vacant seat. He opened it, taking out his first course charms book. He shoved it at Remus. "Here! Start looking for some sort of reducing charm!"

"What kind of..."

"Anything!" hollered Sirius and James together.

There was a knock, and the compartment door opened. "Anything off the cart, lads?" asked a skinny witch with her hair in a tight bun. "Oh, my!" she said, spotting Sirius's hand, which was now the size of a small watermelon.

Sirius gulped. Trying to hide his inflating hand, he put it underneath him, and sat down.

There was a deafening 'BANG!', followed by a elongated, high pitched raspberry of escaping air, causing Sirius to jump up. He held out his hand, which was now back to normal size.

James snorted, and then burst out laughing; Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then joined in.

"I'll come back later," said the witch smiling, leaving them still hooting with boisterous laughter.

"Can I borrow your handkerchief again, Remus?" asked James gasping for a breath and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I have to go use..." said Remus, pushing aside the charms book and dashing out of the compartment. They could still hear him laughing as he stumbled down the train corridor.

"Here... use... mine," said Sirius, hiccupping as he handed James his handkerchief.

James took it and wiped his eyes, then slouched down in his seat, sighing contentedly. "That was too funny!" he said, returning Sirius' handkerchief.

A few minutes later Remus came back in, and they all took one look at each other and burst into fresh gales of laughter.

There was a sharp rap on the compartment door, before it slid curtly open. A sour faced boy, with dark piercing eyes glared in. He was tall and had short black hair that was slicked down with grease.

"Do you mind?!" he demanded in a low voice. "You're disturbing the whole train with all your clatter!"

"Clatter? Have we been clattering?" asked James, turning to Sirius and smirking.

"No," said Sirius, in a matter-of-fact tone, looking from James to Remus. "From what I am aware of, we definitely have _not_ been clattering."

"But, if we _do_ start clattering, we'll be sure to keep it down for you," said James, laughing with Remus and Sirius.

"You'd better keep it down, or you'll be sorry!" hissed the boy, unimpressed.

"Then our sincerest apologies in advance!" said Sirius, standing up and walking to the compartment door.

"Aren't you Sirius Black?" asked the greasy haired boy.

Sirius stopped. "Yes, why?" he asked apprehensively. "Who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape. I believe our fathers work together in the Ministry of Magic," said Snape, extending his hand for Sirius to shake it.

'_Oh, no... It's one of mother's 'preferred company','_ Sirius thought. "Yes, I think they do," said Sirius coldly, not taking his hand.

"I also believe your cousin Narcissa is looking for you," informed Snape, dropping his hand.

"Well, if you see her, tell Narcissa that I believe I'll probably see her around... Now, if _you_ don't mind... We'll do our best to keep it down if..." Sirius slammed the compartment door, and held it shut as Snape tried to pull it back open. "You leave," He stuck his tongue out at the boy, who spun around and stomped off.

"Do you know him?" Remus asked Sirius, sounding disgusted.

"Sort of... My mother mentioned him," said Sirius. "She... thinks that one should only associate with those of the same breeding."

"Ah," said James. "That would explain the mention of your... Cousin?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, and I've got another cousin already attending Hogwarts as well... in Slytherin, wouldn't you know..."

"Rotten luck..." said James. He studied Sirius. "You're different, though."

"I'm just sick of all of my family flaunting the fact that we're pure blood, that's all," said Sirius, dismissively.

"Well, what does she have to worry about? I'm from a wizarding family," said James.

"I not," muttered Remus.

"Really?" asked Sirius, a smile beginning to grow on his face. "Excellent!"

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, confused. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble at home, because of me..."

"Could being friends with you get any better?" exclaimed Sirius, now grinning broadly, as Remus smiled back rather apologetically. "This is exactly the kind of thing that would set my mother off! Excellent!" he said again.

"That Snape," began James, after a moment of silence in the compartment. "Needs to wash his hair, doesn't he?"

Sirius snorted. "How dare you insult my hair!" he said mimicking the boy's voice.

"Oh, bug off!" said Remus, laughing and the rest joined in.

"This is going to be the best school term ever!" said James. "I can feel it!"

"The three of us are going to take Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by storm!" agreed Sirius.

"We'll knock it off its foundation!" added Remus, wholeheartedly.

"Best friends?" said James, sticking out his hand. "Forever?"

"Best friends!" chorused Sirius and Remus, putting their hands on top of his.

"Forever!" they all chorused.


	2. 'Proper Company'

**Another note from the author:** Yet again, I feel I must make it known that I do not own any of these characters... Would like to... but that's a different story... See the first chapter if you would like to know who really DOES own them... lucky ducks... Mad Mary Flint P-)

Chapter 2 'Proper Company'

"Do either of you know how to tie ties?" asked James, as the three of them changed into their school robes. He looked at the tie he had knotted incorrectly around his neck. "This doesn't look quite right." He sighed.

"Have either of you seen my left shoe?" asked Remus, brandishing his right one. He sat down in frustration. "I can't find my left shoe. I've looked everywhere."

"Here, James... allow me," said Sirius, unknotting James' tie, and then retying it correctly, and tightening it. "Remus, have you looked under the seats?"

"I've looked five times!" stated Remus, in frustration.

"Look again."

"Too tight! _Too tight!"_ James cried, coughing. He dug his finger behind the knot and loosened it. "Here... let me adjust yours," James reached for Sirius's tie.

"There's nothing under there!" said Remus.

"James!" said Sirius, easily fending off his friend's assault. "It was an accident!"

James laughed, teasingly. "Oh, yeah?" he threw his shoulder into Sirius's side and they both toppled to the floor. They wrestled around, banging into the seats and the door, rattling the compartment. Above them, their trunks slid, bumping into each other, adding more noise to the room.

"Has anyone seen my other shoe...? _OW!"_ shouted Remus, standing up on a seat, trying to get out of Sirius and James' way, and hitting his head on the overhead compartment.

There was a knock on the door. It opened, and a girl with rich dark red hair, and emerald green eyes, stuck her head in.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" she demanded.

James and Sirius stopped wrestling and looked up sheepishly. They both tried to scramble to their feet at the same time. There was a loud ripping noise.

"Oh, great!" said Sirius, sitting back down, and trying to look over his shoulder. "I've put a rip in my sweater."

The red haired girl walked over. "Well..." she said with an air of _'I told you so'_ She sighed and pulled out her wand. "Let me see. Maybe I can put it right."

Sirius turned to let her see the rip in the sleeve.

"I'm Lily Evans by-the-way," said the girl. "I'm guessing this is the compartment that boy was talking about. The clattering one."

"Oh, you've met Snape too?" said James, sounding disappointed.

"Is that his name? Anyway, no, I haven't really," said Lily, pinching the rip together. "The compartment I'm in is unbearably hot, and the smoke from the train wouldn't stop coming in when we opened the window. I just got back from talking with the driver to see if there was anything that could be done. 'Snape-who-ever-he-was' was already there, complaining about an unruly group of boys that were disturbing the train."

"That's us!" said James.

Lily smiled and muttered something under her breath, while jabbing her wand at the tear. "There, it's mended," she said

"Thanks," said Sirius.

"Just be glad I've read all the course books," said Lily.

Sirius stood up, and held out his hand. "I'm Sirius Back. This is James Potter and Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you all," said Lily, shaking Sirius' hand, and nodding to James and Remus. "I think I'd better go get my things together. And by the looks of things..." she glanced around the room, looking at the piles of Muggle clothes strewn everywhere. "You three had better tidy up a bit as well." .

"She has a point," stated Remus, as the brakes of the Hogwarts Express screeched in the distance. They felt the train begin to slow as the train blew its whistle.

"I'll see you around I expect," said Lily, pausing at the compartment door to wave good-bye.

"Bye!" said Sirius watching, Lily leave.

James and Remus looked at each other and grinned.

"What?" said Sirius.

"Nothing," said James and Remus together.

The compartment door opened again, and Lily reentered. "Is anyone missing a shoe? I found this outside the door," she held up Remus' matching shoe.

"That's mine! Thanks," said Remus, taking it from Lily and putting it on.

Lily smiled and nodded, before leaving again.

"Nice girl," said James, elbowing Sirius and winking at Remus.

"Yeah, well..."

_"Attention passengers on the Hogwarts Express," _said a nasal voice, interrupting Sirius. _"We are pulling into the station now. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken up to the castle separately. Thank-you for traveling on the Hogwarts Express."_

"Well, we're here then..." said Remus trying to peer out the window, as the train slowed to a stop. "Wonder what's next?"

"Probably getting off the train," said Sirius, laughing.

They clambered out onto the dark platform. Students of all ages called to one another as they climbed off the train and milled about the platform. A cool night breeze blew through the crowd, and several students pulled their robes tighter around themselves to ward off the chill.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called a loud booming voice.

"Wow! Have a look at that!" exclaimed Sirius, as a giant man stepped out from behind a corner of the train station, carrying a bright lantern, which illuminated him, but not much else. He wore a large brown overcoat covered in millions of pockets of all sizes, and his wild black beard covered most of his face, except for his twinkling beetle-black eyes.

A small round boy backed up into James. "Watch it!" said James.

"It's a giant!" said the boy with a terrified yelp, turning around. He looked very pale underneath his straw colored hair, and his watery gray eyes were wide with fear. "He's going to eat all of us!"

James rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. That's Hagrid, I think... My Dad told me about him."

"But, he's a..."

"Look," said James, in a matter-of-fact tone. "My Dad works in the Department of Controlling Magical Creatures. He told me that all giants have been banned from wizarding settlements. He's just an... Overly large man... Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't allow anything at Hogwarts that would be a danger to students."

"Really?" said the boy, looking doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said James. "I'm positive."

"We'd better hurry up and get over there. We don't want to be left behind," said Sirius, starting over towards Hagrid. James and the other boy followed.

"James?" said Remus, walking a few paces behind them.

"Yeah?" said James, falling into step with Remus.

"Did you really mean what you just said?"

"About what? Giants being banned?"

"No, about Dumbledore not allowing anything at the school that would be a danger to students," asked Remus in a quite voice, as they neared the other first years.

"Oh, that! Of course I'm sure. My parents are good friends with Dumbledore," He said, as if that explained everything. "Why?"

Remus shook his head. "No reason. Just a thought."

James shrugged. "Let's catch up with Sirius."

"I was wondering where both of you got to," said Sirius as James and Remus join him. Together, they pushed their way through the crowd trying to get to the front.

"Firs' years, over here!" called Hagrid over the murmur of voices.

"Where'd that boy go?" asked Sirius, looking over the heads of James and Remus, as the first year students gathered around Hagrid. He spotted Lily, but not the small boy.

"Who?" asked James.

Sirius indicated the small boy that had been afraid of Hagrid.

"Oh, him... dunno, he must've gotten lost in the crowd as we went to join Hagrid," said James, shrugging.

"Ah, there you are Sirius," said a cool silky voice, from behind the group.

Together, James, Sirius and Remus turned to see a tall, slender girl, with golden hair, that rested above her shoulders in lush curls. She had a short, narrow, turned up nose, and pale skin.

"Hello Narcissa," said Sirius coldly.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to, cousin," began Narcissa. "Severus informed me that he had seen you on the train... Being quite loud, I must say... Oh, but we mustn't forget our manners... Aren't you gong to introduce me to your..." she smiled forcibly. "Friends?"

"I'm James and this is Remus," said James, eyeing Sirius' cousin apprehensively.

"Ah, you mean James _Potter_," said Narcissa, laughing quietly.

"So?"

She shook her head loftily, her golden curls bobbing back and forth. "It doesn't matter right now... So is this the company you've chosen?" asked Narcissa, appraising James and Remus from head to toe. "I must say, you mother will _not_ be pleased."

Sirius stepped forward. "My mother isn't going to find out."

Narcissa looked at Sirius, her eyebrows raised. "She's not? Oh, I would think she would be _most_ disappointed if no one informed her of what her eldest son is up to," she answered, unruffled. "Not to mention what dear Bellatrix would think..." she added with a saintly air.

"I don't care what Bellatrix thinks! She can shrivel up and die, for all I care! And what I tell my mother is my business! You and Bellatrix will kindly keep out of my business," said Sirius, sternly, raising his voice slightly.

"Temper, temper..." said Narcissa, clicking her tongue. "But, very well. I shall refrain from doing my family duty... for a time."

"Good," said Sirius, curtly cutting her off, and with that, he spun around and led James and Remus up to the front, near Hagrid.

"We'll have to watch out for her," said Remus.

"Yeah. Sirius, when you said your family was obsessed with 'certain company' I think you forgot to stress 'obsessed'," said James.

"Sorry, I most have forgot," said Sirius, fuming.

"This way!" called Hagrid, leading them off past the other students who were also beginning to disperse from the platform.

"We're we going?" asked Remus.

Hagrid heard his question. "Ah, you'll be young Remus Lupin!"

Remus nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Dumbledore will be wanting to see you after the ceremony... remember that!" said Hagrid. "Mind yer step!' he called to the other students.

James, Remus, Sirius, and the other first years followed Hagrid down a dim gravel path through a dark wood. Trying their best not to slip, they followed Hagrid's lamp, which was the only source of light.

"This must be the thickest forest I've ever been in," said Sirius, looking around. "You can't even see the stars! The trees block out everything!"

Remus swallowed, and wiped his clammy hands on his robe. "I hope we get out soon. I don't like the looks of this forest."

"You'll see Hogwarts for the firs' time jus' past this bend," called Hagrid.

Rounding the corner there were awed gasps, quite a few loud 'Oooooh!'s, and some nervous titters from the girls.

The path stopped at the shore of an inky-black lake. A fleet of boats waited for them on the shore, bobbing on the waves, a lantern attached to each bow. Across the lake an enormous castle rested on top of a craggy mountain. Its numerous towers and turrets seemed to pierce through the sky. From this distance the many lighted windows seemed to blend in with the starry night.

"Four to a boat, please!" said Hagrid.

The first years jostled each other as they all tried to clamber into the boats at once.

"Watch it!" called Hagrid, as three people lost their balance on the gravel and fell. There was a splash and a shriek as someone took a step into the water. "There's no hurry! Keep yer heads on!"

James Remus, and Sirius, after five more minutes of being shoved about, finally managed to climb into the last boat.

"Looks like it's just us three," said Sirius. "Must be an odd number of students this year!"

"Good! I was afraid we'd have to share a boat with Snape," said James, as he, Sirius, and Remus, rocked the boat with their gales of laughter.

Past Sirius's shoulder Remus could see Snape glaring daggers in their direction. Next to him sat a handsome pale boy with silver blonde hair.

"Everyone settled? Right... FORWARD!" shouted Hagrid.

The boats wobbly dislodged themselves from the shore and set off towards the castle.

"I wonder what kinds of fish live in this lake," said Sirius, leaning over the side, looking into the dark water, making their boat tip precariously to one side. "It would be fun to catch one... I've never been fishing before."

"I've seen pictures of Muggles fishing..." said James.

"Sirius!" asked Remus, pulling him back by his robes. "You're tipping the boat! Do you want to fall in the water?"

"No," replied Sirius, sulkily, crossing his arms.

Something scraped against the bottom of their boat, rocking it slightly.

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"The bottom of the lake?" suggested James.

"It'd never be shallow enough to scrape bottom in the middle of a lake this size," said Sirius, glancing over the side of the boat. He gasped, and grabbed James' sleeve. "Look! There's something in the lake. I saw it!"

"Maybe it's a giant fish!" said James, as he slid over to Sirius's side, and they both peered into the water.

"Hey!" said Remus, as the boat rose slightly out of the water from the added wait of James on the opposite side. It was hard to keep his balance.

_"There it is!"_ shouted James standing up, pointing. "An arm! Fishes don't have arms..."

"Oy! You three! Watch..."

But before Hagrid could finish his warning, the boat containing James, Remus, and Sirius flipped, its lantern going out with a hiss. Sirius, feeling the boat tip, was able to jump a good distance away before it completely capsized.

"HALT!" shouted Hagrid, causing all the boats to stop. "Alrigh' everyone?" nervous murmurs echoed across the water from the other boats.

"James? Where are you?" shouted Sirius, dog-paddling closer to the boat.

There was no reply.

"Alrigh'! Jus' stay calm! I'm comin'!" shouted Hagrid taking off his coat, bringing his boat closer, so that his lantern could sweep the water. "I only count two of yeh!"

"James!" hollered Sirius louder, frantically swimming towards the boat, splashing cold water everywhere.

There was a cough. "Sirius? I'm over here!" came James' voice.

As Sirius came closer he could make out James keeping his broken glasses to his face with one hand, holding onto the upside-down boat with the other, and trying to tread water at the same time.

"Remus!" yelled James splashing about in the water.

"Remus! Where'd he go? Did he fall over the other side? Remus!" coughed Sirius, swallowing water, as a wave from Hagrid's boat washed over him.

James shouted. "Something touched me!"

Sirius yelled. "It's that thing we saw in the lake! It's going to pull us under!"

Panicking, Sirius and James splashed about the water even more, getting it into their eyes. They yelled for Remus between gulps of water, and accidentally kicked each other's legs in the process of trying to stay above water.

"There's nothin' near the surface that would harm yeh!" shouted Hagrid as he jumped into the lake, creating another big wave, which caught James this time. There was a thud from under the boat.

"Sirius! I felt something! From under the boat!" shouted James. "You don't think...?"

Sirius and James caught each other's eye in the dim light of Hagrid's lamp.

"Wait! Jus' a min..." said Hagrid swimming over, but Sirius didn't stay for the rest. He quickly took a deep breath and dove underwater.

Staying near the surface, Sirius felt for the rim of the boat, grabbed it, and slid underneath. Coming up under the boat, he was surprised to discover, was a chamber of air. Gasping in the pitch blackness, Sirius raised himself too high out of the water, and accidentally knocked his head on the top of the boat. Shouting out in surprise, he went back under. Forcing away panic, Sirius slowly came up again underneath the boat.

"Remus?" asked Sirius, coughing and sputtering.

"I'm here!" came Remus' shaky voice.

"Are you hurt?"

"No..."

"Come on! Hold your breath and dive under with me!" said Sirius, taking a deep breath.

"Sirius?"

"What?" said Sirius, exhaling.

"Never mind," whispered Remus.

Sirius cleared his throat, laughing shakily. "It'll be okay! It's just... water."

There was a thump on the roof of the boat, and Remus could hear muffled shouting.

"HE'S HERE! IT'S ALRIGHT!" shouted Sirius at the top of his lungs.

"Let's hurry up and go," said Remus, thinking he sounded braver then he felt.

"When I count three, take a deep breath and we'll swim underneath the boat and come up to the surface. Ready?"

"Yes."

"One... Two... Three..." they said together.

Ducking underwater, Sirius did his best to guide Remus under the rim of he boat. Sooner then he expected, they burst into the open air, swallowing water in their surprise.

_"Here! I've got him! He's alright!"_ shouted Sirius.

Hagrid swam over. "You three, into that boat over there." Hagrid pointed to the boat he just left. "I'll stay with this one 'ere."

The three of them swam over to the vacated boat, Sirius reaching it first. He vaulted in, and still dripping wet, helped haul Remus in, and both of them helped James in, who was still holding his broken glasses. They sat there, dripping puddles of water into the boat.

"We'd better ring out our clothes over the side, or we'll fill up the boat." said Sirius, jokingly, as he rung his sleeve. Remus and James laughed with relief, and began to ring out their clothes as best they could.

"All set you three?" asked Hagrid, who had somehow managed to right the capsized boat.

"Yes," James, Sirius, and Remus answered.

"No, wait!" said James.

"What?" said Hagrid, alarmed.

"Never mind. We can go," answered James, laughing quietly to himself.

Hagrid furrowed his brow, and sighed. "Well then, FORWARD!" As the boats lurched onward towards the castle for a second time.

* * *

That's all for now folks!

Any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, dedications, disclaimers, or smart remarks?

If you've read this far, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
